


Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Friday

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, my secret otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Harvey Dent is a married man.  And his wife has come to prove it.





	Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 20

"You waste too much time on her."

Harvey Dent sat alone in what used to be his office in the old court building.  Half of it had been destroyed in the earthquake and the rest left to rot.  Somehow, nobody seemed able to tear it down.

"She's not comin' back for you, Harv.  But you still got yourself hung up on her."

Two-Face's hand fiddled with their coin, weaving it through his fingers, ridges catching on old scarred tissue.

"You're too romantic, that's your trouble.  I always gotta bail us out."

Harvey stared stone-faced into the darkness.

Two-Face clenched his fist around the coin.  "You're gonna listen to me when I talk, dammit!"

"Court's out of session," Harvey said.  "You leave my wife out of your mouth."

"It's our mouth, Harv.  Unless you're finally gonna drop her."

"She's my wife!"  Harvey slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him.  "If you say one more thing against her, I will cut you out of my head."

Two-Face just laughed.

"Harvey?"

Both of them looked off into the darkness, straining to see the source of the voice.

"Harvey?"

They stood.

"Gilda?" Harvey called.  "Is that you?"

The outline of a small person began to form out of the shadows.  "Harvey!"

Gilda appeared, climbing through the rubble to reach the intact side of the office.  In one hand, she held a large bag which she held carefully upright while she picked her way through strewn concrete.

"I'd hoped I'd find you here," she said, finally reaching solid ground.  "I brought some stroganoff.  I thought we might have dinner."

"Why bother?" Two-Face said.  "Just look at your husband's face."

She leveled a glare at Two-Face.  "That's enough out of you.  I came to see my husband."

Harvey's face crumpled, then cleared, as if he'd just fought some internal battle.  "I didn't think you'd want to see me anymore."

She set down the bag on the desk and looked up at him.  "Oh, Harvey.  I've been waiting for you to come home."

Harvey kissed her, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around him.  She didn't pull away, even when her lips kissed his scarred ones.  She clung to him, running a hand through his hair.  They fit like they'd never been apart, like nothing had changed between them.

Finally, they parted, and he set her back down, his eyes wide in awe.  "I thought you'd taken their divorce order."

She scoffed.  "I never wanted a divorce, Harvey.  Just you."

She smiled and unpacked her bag, setting out candles and plates before pulling out a Crockpot.  "Hopefully this kept it warm.  I didn't think I'd be climbing that much or I'd have worn better shoes."

Harvey took her in:  her classic dress, her kitten heels.  "You look perfect."

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.  "Now tell him to keep quiet.  We have a date, Mr. Dent."

"Anything you say, Mrs. Dent."


End file.
